Rage on
|track color = #caedf2 |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = - |next = SPLASH FREE |current track = Rage on}} |track color = #caedf2 |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Rage on (single) |previous = - |next = Now I am |current track = Rage on}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Ever Blue Sounds |previous = - |next = A Boy In the Water |current track = Rage on}} |artist = OLDCODEX |lyrics = YORKE. |composition = Ta_2 |arrangement = Ryosuke "RIO" Shimohata |publisher = |seller = |release = July 17, 2013 |album = Rage on |tracks = |price = |length = 1:30 (TV size) 4:22 (Full Version) |episodes = Episode 1 – Episode 12}} Rage on is the opening theme of the Free! anime. It is performed by the band OLDCODEX, whose vocalist Tatsuhisa Suzuki is also the voice actor of Makoto Tachibana. The single Rage on was released on July 17, 2013. The song is also the fourth track of OLDCODEX's third album, A Silent, Within The Roar, which was released on April 2, 2014, and is the first track of the first disc of Ever Blue Sounds, the original soundtrack of the Free! anime, which was released on October 2, 2013. The song was followed by the second opening theme, also performed by OLDCODEX, Dried Up Youthful Fame. Lyrics Rage on (TV Version)= - Rōmaji= Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun he hansha shiteku machi wo yugande miseteta katamuku faint blue nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai keshiki he tsunagatta jinjou ja nai kanjou rettou ni sainamareta the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on bended your knees akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye "free" of emotion Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun he the sun is blazing on my armor furimuku hima wa nainda on your mark atomodori dekinai get set hibiku go - English = Rage on, racing towards the moment when I'll whip my eyes away from the blinding light Hunched over, I saw a distorted reflection Of the city in the faint blue When I reached out my hand, it took me To see sights I'd never seen before It's a strange whirlpool Tormented with inferiority, the way you want this Anxious eyes chose down the blur point On bended your knees Missing beloved old seasons Without even saying goodbye "Free" of the emotion Rage on, racing towards the moment when I'll whip my eyes away from the blinding light The sun is blazing on my armor There's no time to look back On your mark, can't go back now Get set, resound, go TV Size English translation by FUNimation Entertainment }} |-| Rage on (Full Version)= - Rōmaji= Days confusion ever free come through my heart me wo somukeru isshun e hanshashiteku machi o igan de miseteta katamuku feintoburū tōmawari no saki de mieta niji wa jiyū e tsunagatta jinjō janai kachū rettō ni sainamareta the way I want this momentary shots of fake scenes will it water down blinded past what was it for me, take away without even saying goodbye Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my flavor lost nowhere else to be what I want motometa mono wa nanda? find delight in this silent sagashiteta mirai e habataiteku tori o oikake nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai keshiki e tsunagatta jinjō janai kachū rettō ni sainamareta the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on your bended knees akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye and bring me down Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my zealot better nothing else to be what I want te ni shita zero wa nanda? find delight in this siren tsunagareba so what a curious thing tarinai kotoba o umeru dake de are we all alone? “nothing" is this where we end? we’ll just go for a glory dazed Days confusion ever free come through my heart with my rage lost can I break in here? break... Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my armor furimuki himawanain da on your mark atomodori dekinai get set hibiku go - English= Days of ever free confusions come through my heart until the moment I look away from them The town reflected in a distorted way inclined toward the faint blue The rainbow I saw past the detour was connected toward freedom A maelstrom not like the usual, Tormented in inferiority just the way I want it The momentary shots of fake scenes Will they be watered down? That blinded past, What was it for me? They took it away Without letting me even say goodbye Rage on until the moment when you’ll sharply look away from the dazzling light The sun is blazing on my flavor I’m lost with nowhere else to be What I want, what was it I was after? To find delight in this silence Flying toward the future I’m searching for Chasing after the birds The hand I outstretched connected To a scenery I’ve never seen before A maelstrom not like the usual, Tormented in inferiority just the way you want it Your anxious eyes chose down the blur point On your bended knees The seasons I yearned for grieved Without even saying goodbye And brought me down Rage on until the moment when you’ll sharply look away from the dazzling light The sun is blazing on my zealot Better than nothing else I can be What I want, what was the zero I had in my hands? To find delight in this siren What a curious thing it’d be if we connected We’d only be filling the missing words Are we all alone? “Nothing" Is this where we end? We’ll just go for a glory dazed Days of ever free confusions Come through my heart With my rage lost Can I break from here? Break… Rage on until the moment when you’ll sharply look away from the dazzling light The sun is blazing on my armor I don’t have time to turn around On your mark, there’s no turning back Get set, resound, go!Rage on English Translation by Comet Cloud }} Videos References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2}} |color2 = #caedf2}} de:Rage on fr:Rage on Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Opening Themes Category:Rage on